


Higher Than Heaven

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Owen gets what he wanted, but something he never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 188. Prompt from [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #204-M is for Miracle! Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit ready. Takes place post-Exit Wounds.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 7, 2011

A firm nonbeliever, Owen is surprised to find himself…anywhere really.

“Hello, Owen.”

She looks more beautiful than he remembers.

If this is the afterlife, he owes one annoyingly devout college chum a profuse apology.

Right now he just wants to look at Diane. Actually he wants to do quite a bit more than that. Immediately. Wants to rip off her uniform and…wait a minute. Odd kit for heaven. He finally notices his surroundings. Looks like a military field hospital.

“We’ve been waiting for a doctor and now you’re here.”

Owen struggles for words.

“Yeah, it’s…”

“It’s a miracle.”  



End file.
